


Fruit

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone lived, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Summer is a time of fun in the sun. Derek should be enjoying it but he's not. Not when Stiles is eating that fucking fruit all the damned time
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 22
Kudos: 263
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #411: Fruit





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Derek wanted to go back to the beginning of summer. He wanted to go back to a time when he was pure and innocent. Or at least as pure and as innocent as he had been back then. To a time before Stiles had found peaches and his love of them. He would have gladly jumped back in time and made sure that Stiles did not visit the peach seller at the farmers market that he invited to use the parking lot of his loft for. The open downstairs area was used when it was raining. Derek had debated what to do with it since he had started the remodel of the whole building into lofts that people could rent. Derek still had his loft, but the others were all rented out by other people.

One of which was Stiles. Just enough weird shit happened still in Beacon Hills that after a few years working for the FBI, his current Section Chief banished him to Beacon Hills. It was looked at as a punishment from others, but Stiles knew what it was. He was sent alone, which was supposed to get him killed if the gossip was correct. However, Stiles wasn't alone; he just wasn't working with other FBI agents. Stiles' Section Chief knew about the supernatural, and she was more than happy to send Stiles to deal with it. Stiles worked with Derek and the rest of the Pack and the Sheriff's Department and a few other cops from the Beacon Hills Police Department who were in the know.

Beacon Hills was safe, but only because they were all there to deal with the shit that it pulled into its web. With Stiles came many contacts that he had made during his few years working for the FBI. Being stuck moving around with a team that was away more than home meant that Stiles could sniff out more than a few different sets of supernatural families or Packs and make friends with them. Derek would have offered Stiles a place in the Pack as the Emissary, but he also agreed that while Stiles was good at making nice, he wasn't that way all of the time and wouldn't be when it was needed. Someone with a more level head was needed, which was why it was Lydia.

Stiles worked with Peter as a two-pronged Left Hand. It was enough that they figured out all threats to the Pack before they ever manifested or even got close. Beacon Hills was safe enough again that Derek felt like he could relax. Between Parrish as his Right Hand, Peter and Stiles as the Left Hands, and Lydia as Emissary, the Pack was settled.

"How are they this week?" Parrish asked.

"Even better than last week," Stiles said as he licked juice up from his arm to his fingers. It was fucking pornographic, and Derek wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

Finally, Stiles was done with the peach, and he didn't grab another. Derek would be able to move in a few minutes, and he was all there for that. Stiles was the first to move, getting up and heading to the kitchen to wash his hands. Which was also pornographic. Stiles' fingers moved with grace as he washed his hands, the suds foaming around and getting caught on the hairs of his arms. Derek could force himself to look away but he kind of hesitated when he caught Parrish's eyes. The Hellhound looked at him with a smirk that was something he had picked up from his wife. The severeness of the smirk was all Lydia.

"That's good Stiles, I'm glad you are enjoying the peaches."

Derek wanted to just throw the mug of coffee that he had in his hand at the Deputy.

"So, what are the plans for the weekend?" Derek asked. He looked at Lydia, who had booked something for the Pack to do as a bonding experience.

"I've booked the Country club for us. There is a stretch of the area apart from the rest of it, and they allow people to rent it. Usually, it's celebrities and the like for parties, but it's got a pool house and a pool as well as a full-on bar. You can all be yourselves as well; I've asked for privacy, so wolves and wolf out if they like."

"Sounds like fun," Stiles said.

Derek snorted. Like Stiles would get into the pool anyway. Derek had never seen him in shorts or a T-shirt unless there was something over the T-shirt. Discussions with Lydia said that Stiles had always covered his body.

"I will make sure that stuff for the werewolves to get sloshed is there. We have the pool house overnight, so no one needs to worry about a sober driver."

Lydia once again had everything planned down to a T.

Derek was looking forward to it, even if everyone thought he was a Sourwolf, as Stiles called him.

* * *

Derek really wanted to kill Lydia. He was sure that he could find a space in the woods to bury her body, and no one would ever find her. He just needed to make sure that he couldn't smell her decaying body, and the dogs never would.

Stiles was not in the pool, just like Derek thought, but he enjoyed himself while drinking peach daiquiris and eating peaches while lying on a lounge chair by the pool. He was wearing a long-sleeved Hawaiian shirt, which was something that Derek didn't even know was made, as well as a pair of linen trousers so thin that Derek was sure that he could see everything under there. He wasn't sure that Stiles was wearing underwear at that. Which just told Derek that Stiles had no plans to swim.

"Refill?" Lydia asked.

"Sure." Derek watched as Lydia topped off Derek's tea. Derek was staying sober just in case any of the wolves got out of hand. He really hoped they didn't, but he wasn't going to put it past them, especially if Erica got Isaac going again.

"Are you having fun?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, Lydia, I am. I promise. I'll be getting into the pool when Erica tires out."

Lydia laughed and nodded her head before she looked at where Erica was having a lot of fun playing what amounted to volleyball with no net and no one else playing with her. The Pack was having fun, though. Which was all that mattered.

"Hey, Big Guy," Stiles said as he dropped down beside Derek.

Derek looked to see that the chair that was a few feet from him had been moved closer at some point, allowing Stiles to sit there and nearly slosh Derek with his daiquiri.

"Hello," Derek said.

"Dude, always so formal. Relax a little. We are supposed to be having fun."

"I am having fun. Watching Erica spike volleyballs at Isaac's head is fun to me."

Stiles laughed. He sounded carefree and happy. It had been a while since Stiles had sounded like that. Working on what he did, which crossed more than supernatural bounds, he had chilled a lot and didn't have the bubbliness that Derek thought he once did.

"I saw you got a letter from Scott," Derek said.

"Way to be a buzzkill there, Alpha mine," Stiles said.

"No, I just want to know how he's doing. I know that Deaton took him on at the new practice he set up. I just want to make sure that he's fine."

"Oh, yeah. He's good. He's trying to get me to move upstate with him, but my job is here. He's got his Pack, and they are happy, and I have mine."

"I never wanted you to choose," Derek said.

"I know Derek, and you didn't make me. He did. He's happy with Malia, and they have two kids now. I went up for the birth of the boy. Aren't sure if either of them is wolves yet or coyotes. I would laugh my ass off if it's one of each."

Derek smiled at that. He could see Malia and Scott chasing around two Werebabies. Well, they would be toddlers by the time it was found out. Derek hoped that the Pack was settled and had a few good members that were not the ones that had followed him from Beacon Hills.

Derek hated that Scott felt he had to leave, but after the Nemeton had rejected him and his care of the area, there was little to do but leave. Derek's Alpha power had come back to him suddenly one day; Peter had been happy that the Hale Alpha Spark wasn't gone.

Peter had been happy as well, coming home since he hadn't wanted to stay where Scott was once the town had calmed down enough that he wasn't needed.

"Want some?" Stiles asked, handing over the daiquiri.

"No, thanks. Not big on peaches."

"Really? Allison said that you love peaches." Stiles' head moved to where Allison was playing in the pool now after getting some sun. The sun was perfect for the girls lazing about in the sun.

Allison was still pale as hell, but given that she had been turned into a werewolf to save her life when the Oni had tried to kill her, she was okay with being alive but unable to tan all that much.

"I guess she was playing a joke on me," Stiles said as he got up and moved away.

Derek wasn't sure what happened, but as Stiles got to his chair again, he heard the word again muttered. Derek frowned. He didn't like it when the Pack picked on Stiles. Derek growled, and eyes in the pool all snapped to him. He glared at each of them, but Allison just had a defiant look on her face. Derek growled, deeper this time enough that he could feel the human eyes on him.

Everyone else looked away, but Allison held Derek's eyes.

"If you weren't a big chicken, I would have to keep on trying to get you and him hooked up," Allison said.

Derek looked away, knowing that he had lost something when he did that, but he didn't care. Stiles used to like him that way, but by the time Derek realized it, the ship had long sailed. He had gone to college and then the FBI academy. He had been worldly when he came back and settled in Beacon Hills again, crashing with his dad as everything with his work was figured out. There was no field office in Beacon Hills, so Stiles had a budget for an office space that was pretty low but enough to help him with rent, given that he was just going to work from home. Derek had made sure that he had a good office to work from before letting him move in. Stiles had been okay staying with his father, and if it wasn't for the fact that the Sheriff lived there, Stiles would have been fine staying with his father. The FBI hadn't been keen on Stiles working out of an office in the Sheriff's office.

Stiles got up from the lounger a little while later, heading into the pool house. Derek frowned as Stiles had talked about spending all day by the pool. Derek got up to follow him. By the time Derek found Stiles, he was in the changing room, his shirt stripped off. Derek stopped and watched him move as he headed into the shower area, turning it on.

When Stiles exited the stall, he stopped and stared at Derek. "Hey. Did you need something?"

"I came to check on you. You said you were going to hang by the pool all day."

"Well, I changed my mind and decided to get into the pool. So I'm going to wash off."

"Should you? You've drunk a lot."

"Yeah, virgin drinks. I'm still technically on call for this weekend if anything happens."

"I didn't know that. We could have moved to another day."

"I only get one weekend a month off, and I had last weekend."

Derek did remember that. Stiles only got one weekend a month fully off even if nothing happened to get him called in.

"I think I'll go into the pool as well." Derek jerked his shirt off of his head and headed into the shower stall on the far side of the changing room.

Stiles was gone from the changing room by the time that Derek was done washing off. He headed out to find that Erica was on the side of the pool while Stiles and Lydia were horsing around with Isaac. Derek slipped into the side where Boyd and Allison were leaning and treading water with their legs. He started to do the same.

"How did you get him into the pool?" Boyd asked.

"I had nothing to do with it. He went in to shower off before coming in."

"I forgot how ripped Stiles is. He hides it all so well."

Derek wasn't sure that he would call Stiles ripped. He looked at him and stopped breathing a little when he saw what Allison was talking about. Stiles had muscle corded on his arms. His back was ripped as well. Derek wasn't sure why Stiles hid anything about him when he looked like that.

"He started to dress like that after his mother died. I never asked why," Boyd said.

Derek could understand that, but he was shocked that it hadn't changed with him in the FBI. His suits and business dress hid that he was ripped as hell. Derek actually felt a little like he was not ripped enough.

The pool was massive, so it was easy for Stiles to do laps without bothering anyone.

"Dinner," Lydia yelled.

Derek looked over where she was and saw four men coming with huge boxes. The smell wasn't at him yet, but Derek figured it was going to be great. He had eaten here as a teenager at meals with his mother when she had brought him to them. He had enjoyed it, and he figured that while the food might be different, it wasn't going to have dropped in caliber.

"What do we have?"

"Steak, fries, macaroni and cheese, asparagus, and Brussels sprouts. Dessert will be brought down later. That will be a surprise. Anywhere boys, and we can figure out where we are eating." Lydia was in her element doing this.

Derek had never had a Pack bonding time go wrong with Lydia being the one to do it. Lydia had helped him with the first one, and then after that, he had just left it all to her. She worked with math from home, so she had time to do what she needed to for things like this. Derek wasn't even sure who she was working for at the moment.

"Oh Lydia, my Queen, you outdid yourself," Stiles said as he settled in at the side of the pool and pulled over his plate when Parrish handed it over. He laid it in his lap and took the fork, spoon, and knife, and started to cut into his steak. Derek wasn't sure if he had ever seen Stiles eat steak.

Lydia preened under the praise from the rest of the Pack. Most everyone settled onto loungers or never got up from them, and Parrish dropped off their food to them.

"How is your steak?" Allison asked.

Derek looked up to find that she was looking at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked as he looked up when no one answered. "Me?"

"Yes," Allison said.

"I'm not gonna be pissed off at my steak not meeting my standards when I'm not paying for it."

"Well, I want to know since I am spending good money on it," Derek said.

"It's pretty good. Not as good as the ones that I cook at home, but I would pay for this. Probably what they are asking for it too. I'm pleased."

"And the fries?" Isaac asked with a laugh.

"They are really good steak fries," Stiles said.

The rest of the dinner went well, with everyone stuffing their face and talking in small groups. The fifteen members of the Pack were all pleased and stuffed.

As dusk fell, Derek started to get a little tired of being in the water, so he headed into the showers to get the chlorine off of his skin. Another shower was running, and Derek heard the water shut off, and before he could do anything, Stiles came out naked, stopping as he took in the fact that he wasn't alone.

Stiles was hung. He was soft, and he still looked like he had a cock that would choke Derek. Derek almost couldn't look away, but he forced himself to. Stiles grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself before heading over to where his bag of clothes was.

Derek tried to focus on anything that wasn't Stiles' body, which now included what he knew Stiles' cock looked like. When Derek exited, he found that about half of the Pack had moved inside. Derek turned and headed in the main area to find them sitting around in the living room. Derek dropped into a reading chair close to the fireplace that thankfully wasn't lit at the moment. Derek settled in and listened. He loved this kind of being around the Pack, just listening to them talking. He learned a lot about them when they didn't think he was paying attention to them.

Stiles and Erica stayed outside, Erica in the pool while Stiles talked to her. Allison was in and out, as was most of the Pack. Only a few stayed inside the whole time.

Derek woke up to a dark room and the smell of Pack all around him. He stretched, catching the blanket he had been covered up with before it fully hit the floor. No one was in the room with him, and the subtle check of heartbeats said that the other fifteen were all asleep. Derek stopped as there should be sixteen. He only counted fifteen in the pool house. Derek pushed his hearing further, finding the pool's sounds and Stiles' heartbeat on the other side of it.

Getting up, Derek grabbed two bottles of water from the package on the counter in the kitchen and then headed out to figure out what was keeping Stiles up.

Stiles was sitting on the side of the pool, his legs tucked up and not in the water. He looked like he was just looking at how the moon was reflecting in the pool, but Derek was sure that he had other thoughts going on.

"Dollar for your thoughts," Derek said as he sat down beside him and dropped one of the bottles into Stiles' lap.

"Eh, just had trouble sleeping, and I didn't want to wake up Lydia."

"You are sharing with her?" Derek asked.

"Not a bed, just a room. We've got a double bed bedroom. I was tossing and turning."

"What's keeping you up?" Derek asked.

"Nothing big like work. Just a few things in my personal life."

"We could talk about it."

"Derek, dude, I know you are like the sage Alpha now, but just let it go, please."

"Stiles, I don't like people in my Pack being upset when I can help."

"You can't help, Derek. You are the last fucking person on this earth that can help." Stiles got up and stomped over into the changing rooms.

Derek wasn't going to leave it at that. He had no clue why Stiles was going there instead of inside the house proper, but he wasn't leaving him alone when he was emotional. Derek could smell how upset he was. He smelled like bitterness, anger, and pain. He was in emotional pain, and Derek didn't like it.

"Go away!" Stiles yelled when he turned around in his pacing in the changing room to see Derek there.

"Let me help," Derek said.

"You can't help. You can only make it worse, Derek. Just leave me alone, and by morning I'll be fine."

"You can't be fine by morning."

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Derek. I just need to get my head wrapped around something, and I'll be fine."

"Not with the way your emotions are right now, Stiles. You smell like that time your father was shot in college, and I picked you up at the airport and drove you back here. You can't get rid of that pain that quickly."

"I can bury it so fucking far that I won't be able to find it. At least this time, I know for sure, and I can just never live in hope again. I just need time away."

Derek wasn't sure why Stiles would need time away to get his emotions under control. Stiles was good at keeping things like that in check. Derek had seen him talking to a killer like he thought the same thing as him to get him to lower his guard, and then Stiles had slipped in and taken him down. Stiles had done well at making even Derek think that he believed that women should only work in the home and raise children. It had shown Derek just how far Stiles had come when he was taken seriously.

"Why? You used to come to me with everything like this."

Stiles scoffed and looked away. He looked like he was ready to vibrate out of his skin. Derek stepped up to him, holding out his hand to clasp Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles turned and walked to the sink, looking in the mirror that was hanging there. Derek wasn't deterred. He walked over to him. He barely had his hand on Stiles' shoulder when Stiles grabbed his wrist and then put Derek on his back. Derek had sparred with Stiles enough to not be shocked by it, but he still was. It was mostly the wild look in Stiles' eyes that had Derek shocked, though. Stiles looked like he might run away, or he might beat the shit out of Derek.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Stiles asked, his tone rough, and it sounded like he was barely in control of himself.

"Because I care about you."

"If you cared about me at all, you would leave me alone. It hurts when you are like this."

Derek felt like he had been slapped in the face with those words. How could he worrying about Stiles hurt Stiles? Derek tried to think. He remembered the bit with the daiquiri earlier. He hadn't wanted to take a drink of Stiles' drink for more than just that he wasn't that fond of peaches. The straw would taste like Stiles. Stiles made a comment about Allison telling him that he loved peaches. Derek remembered that Stiles had come up to him with many things lately that Derek didn't hate, but he didn't love. It seemed that it was Allison. Her comment earlier made sense now as well. Well, it didn't make perfect sense, but it made Derek understand a few things better. Derek did like peaches. He loved watching Stiles eat them, even if he hated when Stiles ate the fruit as well.

Stiles was still sitting on Derek's groin, his eyes looking more and more like he wanted to flee for the hills. Derek knew that if he let that happen, Stiles would be gone, gone. He would head home, and things would be back to the way they had been, but Derek didn't want that anymore. It seemed that Stiles' crush on him had not gone away.

"I don't hate peaches, but they are not my favorite fruit. My favorite is strawberries. I do love watching you eat peaches, though, well, and hate watching you eat them," Derek said.

Stiles looked confused for a few seconds, and then he started to blush. He looked adorable. Derek reached up and cupped the sides of his face before he pulled Stiles down, kissing him. He looked shocked when Derek broke the kiss, shocked and like he was a little frozen. Derek kissed him again, and that got Stiles moving. He tipped himself over some, bracing himself on the floor with a hand before he kissed Derek like he was drowning.

Derek let go of Stiles' face to trail his hands down his body. He gripped Stiles' ass and jerked him in close, rubbing their cocks together. Stiles' cock felt massive, and Derek wasn't even sure if he was hard at all. Derek's was starting to harden just from kissing and having Stiles on him.

"Promise me that this isn't just you wanting to make me feel better, Derek. Promise." Stiles sounded like it would be the worst thing in the world if Derek was doing this to make him feel better.

"I swear, Stiles. I've wanted this for a while, but you went to college and came back, and I couldn't tell that you were still into me."

“I wasn't for a while. I was trying to get my life straight, and then I was here full time, and I was working with you more and more. It came out of nowhere this time. It was all good, and then one day, bam. That day you were helping Dad keep the kids calm after their parents had been kidnapped. You were just going about your day and found them scared, and you comforted them."

"I couldn't leave them alone after that, and they were attached."

"I mean, you could have," Stiles said.

Derek shook his head and rocked up into Stiles again. This time, Derek could feel that Stiles was bigger. Fucking hell, he was a grower, not a shower. Derek surged up to kiss Stiles again and rolled them to where Stile was on the bottom. Stiles choked off a groan and rocked into Derek's next thrust.

"I want to get my mouth on you," Derek said.

"I'm...fuck you saw it earlier."

"I did. I still want to get my mouth on your cock."

"Please," Stiles said.

There was so much going on in that, please. If Derek hadn't known Stiles for years at this point, he would have thought they were moving too fast. Stiles wasn't one for random bouts of sex with people. He didn't hook up after a night out at the clubs. He didn't just go out trawling for a sexual partner. He hadn't been celibate at all in the past decade, but he got off with people he knew and trusted who weren't looking for anything serious. Derek had smelled those people on him before. He had been so fucking jealous as well. Now though, Stile was going to be all his.

Derek sat up between Stiles' legs, grabbing his jeans and nearly ripping them to get the zipper undone. The zipper jammed halfway down, and Derek growled.

"Break it, I have other clothes with me."

Derek did as he was told, jerking Stiles pants and underwear down to where his cock was free. He wasted no time in licking every inch of Stiles' cock. Stiles reacted by rutting up and his cock sliding along Derek's cheek before he buried a hand in Derek's hair and held on tightly.

Stiles panted as Derek finally licked around the head of his cock before getting it into his mouth. Stiles was already leaking even though he wasn't fully hard. Derek could feel the flesh engorging as he worked his mouth down it.

Derek was happy that he had gone on a cock sucking escapade in New York, trying to drown the guilt of what he had done, what he had allowed Kate to do to his family, to him. He had learned how to suppress his gag reflex, even if he had only a small one due to being a werewolf.

"Fuck, Derek. Don't stop."

Derek hummed around Stiles' cock, rolling into the thrust that Stiles gave when he did it. Derek didn't hold down his hips; he let Stiles fuck his mouth as much as he could at the angle they were at.

"You don't even know how hot you look," Stiles said a few minutes later when Derek slowed down on his sucking some. He looked up to see Stiles looking at him, his eyes blown wide. The scent of them together was heady to Derek's nose. There was no way that no one in the Pack wouldn't know what they did. Even humans would be hard-pressed to not know.

"I'm gonna come, Derek."

Derek slid back to where just the head of Stiles' cock was in his mouth, gripping the flesh and jerking it with his hand to get Stiles off. Stiles' hand tightened nearly too much, but then his body was arching up, and Derek grabbed his hip with one hand and pushed him down, swallowing as Stiles started to come. There was a sweetness to it, and Derek figured it was from the number of peaches he was consuming.

Stiles went limp when he finally finished, his hand in Derek's hair loosening but not letting go. He tugged with it, trying to get Derek up to him. Derek moved when he felt like it, getting the tug of hair to pull him all the way up. He grinned at the blissed-out look on Stiles' face. Stiles let go of his hair finally and started to work on Derek's jeans. Derek let him get them open, but when Stiles tried to roll them, he stopped.

"No," Derek said.

Stiles started to pout. Derek leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweet.

"Gonna mark you," Derek said.

"Fucking hell, that should not be as hot as it sounds. Do it."

Derek shoved Stiles shirt up to his armpits, hearing a hiss when Stiles' back hit the floor. It wasn't terribly cold, but he bet that it wasn't fully at body temperature yet. Derek shoved his pants and underwear down enough to where his jeans wouldn't rub at Stiles in a wrong way and slotted his dick against Stiles' belly.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you as soon as we are alone and have a bed," Derek said.

"Fuck alone. I'll let you screw me six ways to Sunday around the Pack. If you wanna take me upstairs and screw me until I scream, I'm okay with that. Erica and Boyd, as well as Allison and Isaac, do it enough. We can be that couple—the ones who make out everywhere and are never apart from each other. I wanna smell like you, Derek. I want to feel you inside of me. I know I can't give you anything, and you can't give me anything, as evidenced by the way you just sucked me down like I was the best drink in the world." 

Derek kept on rocking his body into Stiles'. His cock loved it, and his mind loved the words that Stiles was saying. Derek had heard him getting raunchy with people before, but that paled compared to what Stiles said now. 

"Can't wait to feel your cock splitting me open. I can feel how big you are, Derek. I know you are no slouch. I also can't wait until I can get inside of you. I don't care about your healing; we aren't doing it unless I am sure that I won't hurt you. I'm not into that kind of pain play." 

"Wanna feel it. Bet you'd be the biggest I've taken," Derek said. 

Stiles laughed and grabbed at Derek's ass, gripping him to rock his body down into Stiles' faster and harder. 

"Paint me with it. I'll even let you rub it into your heart's content as long as I can rinse off afterward."

"No, soap."

"Nope, no soap for me. Just water as I refuse to get crusty shit all over me. Now come on me, big guy, and make sure that everyone around knows I'm yours." 

Derek came when Stiles told him to. He slumped down into Stiles, breathing in the scent of Stiles at his neck as he got control of his body again. 

"Or we can skinny dip," Stiles said. 

"Too much chlorine," Derek said. 

"Maybe another time. I'm sure we can get this place again, maybe make it a whole weekend thing for the Pack once a year? Like Friday after work until Sunday afternoon. Or just rent it for a night for the two of us," Stiles said. 

Derek snuffled as he kept on rubbing his nose up and down Stiles' neck. Stiles smelled right. He smelled happy and content, something that Derek hadn't smelled from him for a while. He wanted to stay where he was, but he knew that Stiles would want something softer soon. The rinsing off sounded like a good idea. 

It wasn't long before Stiles started to move like he needed to get up. Derek got up and pulled Stiles into the shower stall, stripping them both as they moved. The shuffle to Derek's bedroom after didn't take that long either. Both of them were in boxers with the rest of their clothes still scattered around the changing room. Derek was okay with that. Most of the Pack left shit everywhere. Derek wouldn't really change anything. He loved that everyone felt like they could do it. Derek yelled but with love. 

Stiles pulled away from Derek when they were in Derek's bedroom, and he all but ran at the bed and dropped down into it. 

"Who the hell smells of sex? I told you four!" Cora yelled.

Derek laughed a little as Stiles got under the blankets. 

"That's new...Okay, who the hell hooked up? What two new Pack members are boning?" Cora asked. Her voice wasn't as loud this time but carried just fine to Derek's ears.

"Go to bed!" Stiles yelled.

"You go to bed." 

The door to Derek's bedroom opened up, and he was still standing there. Derek could see Cora just barely; she stopped, her eyes taking in Stiles in Derek's bed, and then the smell of them had to have hit her as she recoiled. 

"False alarm. It's just Derek and Stiles."

Derek heard the yelling and cheering of the Pack that was awake. The yelling got the rest of them up, a few who were pissed, like Erica at her beauty sleep being disturbed.

"For that, Cora Jean, you are cooking breakfast in the morning."

"Your middle name is Jean?" Stiles asked.

Derek glanced back at his lover and found him sitting up in bed, blinking where Cora was standing.

"Yes, it is. Just like Derek's is Sebastian."

"Oh, I knew that one. Peter called him that once when he was pissed at him during the whole Dread Doctor's thing. It was great. I now use it to yell for him from my loft. It's a lot of fun." 

Derek growled, more at his sister than at Stiles. The door opened more, and there was Peter. 

"Oh, this is great."

"When did you get here, Creeperwolf?" Stiles asked.

"Just after Derek slipped into la-la land downstairs. I headed up to the bedroom that Lydia put aside for me. I was going to enjoy breakfast, but I think that now it's going to be awesome."

"Go away," Derek said.

"Gladly, for at least now." Peter pushed Cora out of the room and then pulled the door shut. 

Derek turned around to see that Stiles had flopped again. He looked fetching there in the bed. It wasn't Derek's bed, but it at least smelled enough like him after Derek had napped there this morning after he had arrived. He had been there the longest, to make sure that it was safe. Derek was happy as it smelled like him, and now it was smelling like him and Stiles. Derek wasn't attached to his loft all that much, but Stiles might like to just move into Derek's and use the other as an office and where other agents could stay if they came to help on cases. 

All of that could be talked about in the morning, though. Derek was looking forward to just sleeping with Stiles there in his arms, now and forever.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
